The present invention relates to lamps and, more particularly, to a shape lamp, which is detachable and, can be alternatively easily arranged into any of a variety of forms to show different designs.
A variety of shape lamps have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These conventional shape lamps show a particular design. However, when a shape lamp is made, its design is not changeable. Further conventional shape lamps occupy much storage space because they are not detachable.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a shape lamp, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a shape lamp, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a shape lamp, which can easily be assembled and installed without the use of tool means. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shape lamp, which can be arranged into any of a variety of forms to show different designs. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shape lamp, which can be arranged into different forms for use as a wall lamp, ceiling lamp, or work lamp. According to one aspect of the present invention, the shape lamp comprises a hollow polygonal frame base having rectangular openings and triangular openings, a lamp body shaped like a quadrilateral pyramid and detachably fastened to the frame base by a hook joint, the lamp body having a hanging plate disposed outside the polygonal frame base for hanging, a plurality of ornamental quadrilateral pyramids selectively detachably fastened to the rectangular openings of the polygonal frame base by a hook joint, and a plurality of ornamental triangular pyramids selectively detachably fastened to the triangular openings of the polygonal frame base by a hook joint. According to another aspect of the present invention, the lamp body comprises a hanging plate disposed at the topside thereof for hanging. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the lamp body can be used with the polygonal frame base as a hand light after removal of the ornamental quadrilateral pyramids and the ornamental triangular pyramids from the polygonal frame base.